WBY - Adam's Homecoming
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Some folks have asked for Adam so here is some Adam. Adam's home visiting with the fam. Being a good uncle sometimes means not allowing your nephews to get away with stuff, even if you don't really agree with your father. Spanking ahead, don't read if you don't like.


Title: WBY Adam's Homecoming

Characters: Sam, Dean, John, Adam, Jamie and River.

Rating: PG for language.

Summary: Some folks have asked for Adam so here is some Adam. Adam's home visiting with the fam. Being a good uncle sometimes means not allowing your nephews to get away with stuff, even if you don't really agree with your father. Spanking ahead, don't read if you don't like.

XXX

Adam never minded being alone, not really, plus Adam understood that his lone wolf status was of his own making. Sometimes, though, Adam just missed his family. He realized it was hokey, but being hokey with yourself meant that he was just being honest. He missed his brothers and their constant banter. He missed his nephews and their teenage hijinks. Hell, he even missed his dad and his orders. Despite texting and social media and everything else available to keep in touch, sometimes he just wanted to hang around the farm, give his dad a little mouth, tousle his nephew's hair and torment his brothers.

Which is why he often found himself back at the little gray farmhouse– the place he really considered home - not his present apartment over top of a bar outside of Lubbock.

That being said, going home could have its challenges. Despite being six one, he was the smallest as well as the youngest Winchester brother. Both Sam and Dean had been known to thump on him now and then. It really didn't bother him much, especially since Adam could more than take care of himself.

Then there were his nephews who he loved dearly but thought of Adam as their personal quasi-adult plaything. Usually Adam was up for anything they wanted to do. Swimming, fishing, riding – hell one memorable event included water skiing in a ditch while being drug by the old pick up truck.

That one had resulted in a tongue lashing from both Dad and Sam. Dean had thought it was a wonderful idea and was all for another round. He probably would done it too if their father hadn't stepped in and said he would kick both of their asses if they ever drug his grandsons behind a pick up truck again.

The grandsons in question had loved every minute their Texas Water Skiing on the Side of a Road Game. But neither Adam nor Dean was willing to actually test the validity of their father's little threat.

Adam had no idea what mischief he would get into in this trip home. Usually it was one thing or another. But it didn't matter, none of it did. All that mattered was his family. That made him feel hokey too but it was true. If Adam had to think about it, about why his family was so important to him, he probably wouldn't be able to come up with a specific reason.

They were Winchester and together they were family. That was enough.

Today was a surprise visit, no one had any idea he was coming and that was half the fun really.

Sam and Dean were sitting on the front porch both nursing glasses of iced tea. Neither moved in his direction when he rode up on his old Panhead but they both tipped their heads in his direction in wordless greeting.

"Sam, Dean. How's it hanging?" Adam yelled, unclipping his helmet and dropping it over the Panhead's handlebars.

Dean grinned then, stood and grabbed his crotch, "To the left!"

Sam's expression was equal part amused and disgusted. It was also exactly what Adam would have expected.

"Where's the munchkins?" Adam asked smirking at his middle brother's reaction.

"Well, they'd be pissed to hear themselves referred to as munchkins, being as how they are fifteen but I don't much care about their thoughts on anything right now." Sam grumbled.

"What did they do?" Adam asked resignedly as he pushed the bike onto its kickstand and headed up to the porch.

"They tried to beat the shit out of each other." Dean answered.

Adam laughed out loud. "So…we tried to kill each other routinely. Hell, once in a while we still do."

"True, but we are smart enough to do it out of sight of Dad. You know how he is…'Keep the fisticuffs for the bad guys, boys.'" Dean did a passable imitation of John Winchester.

"I don't sound like that, " said the man himself as he stepped out on the porch to greet his youngest.

Adam smiled as his father pulled him into a hug. "Yeah, you kind of do!"

John Winchester ruffled Adam's hair affectionately, brown eyes glinting with merriment.

"Okay, so I do. But those Jamie and River know how I feel about any of my boys fighting." John looked pointedly at all three of his children. Adam joined his brothers in respectful acknowledgement of Dad's place as Alpha wolf. It was just smarter that way.

"So what's their punishment?" Adam asked to no one in particular.

"Confined to quarters for the next two days. Except for chores. Nothing like some forced one on one to help iron out any differences they might have." It was his father who answered.

"Does anyone know what they were fighting about?" Adam asked. Tying to catch up in Winchester dynamics sometimes meant you had to forfeit social graces. It was best to just ask direct questions.

Sam nodded his head, "Oddly enough it was over whether it was best to have your eggs fried or poached. Jamie said fried, River said poached. How that little difference in opinion turned into a free-for-all I have no idea."

Adam shook his head. Leave it to his nephews to get punished over something so dumb.

"Well, how about you guys let them off this afternoon - time served and all." Adam asked suddenly

"Why is that?" John queried

"Because I want to take them fishing, Dad. Hell, it's the reason I drove down here."

"Oh, it wasn't to see your dear old ailing father?" Dad questioned.

All three of the Winchester boys offered identical expressions of disbelief. John laughed but it was Adam who answered. "I don't see any ailing old man here, Dad."

"Well played, son." John scratched his scruffy beard then nodded to his sons, "I dunno, what do you think boys? Should Tweedledee and Tweedledum get let off of their punishment to pal around with Uncle Adam?"

Dean looked at his father, "I think the patriarch of the family needs to decide this one. You are the one who can't stand any of us fighting. I personally think slugging your brother once in a while is damn therapeutic."

Sam glared at Dean, "What about having your brother slug you?"

Adam grinned, "I think all of us enjoy an occasional throw down, but I get why Dad doesn't like it. We _are_ brothers!"

Dean interjected, "Which is why I think an occasional punch here or there is necessary. That being said, I defer to Dad." Dean tilted his head respectfully at his father and grinned.

"What about it Dad?" Adam asked, "Let them off, I'll take them fishing, get them out of your hair and make sure they play pretty. How about it?"

John appeared to be mulling it over. "Okay…but you are in charge. They are your responsibility and you better damn well make sure they don't start pummeling each other."

"Yes, sir." Adam executed a perfect salute, a crisp about face and headed upstairs to talk to his nephews.

XXX

Jamie and River were more than willing to accommodate Adam's proposal. They were off punishment and were going to be allowed to go fishing but only if they promised to keep their hands to themselves.

"Jeesh, Uncle Adam, you make us sound like toddlers." Jamie said.

"What can I say? How many kids get in a physical fight over the status of their eggs in the morning?" Adam quipped.

"Point taken, Uncle Adam. But Jamie here has been pushing my buttons for the past two days." River whined.

"Don't let him kid you, Uncle Adam, River is the one…"

Adam held up an admonishing hand. "Shhhh, not another word or everything is called off. Stop your bickering, get your fishing rods and meet me outside by the truck. You've got ten minutes and I will be counting." Adam turned and left Jamie and River to either make it down in ten or forfeit the fishing trip.

They made it down in nine.

XXX

The drive to their favorite fishing hole was only about a hour away. Jamie and River kept the verbal smack downs mostly civil and Adam could see they really weren't angry with each other, just a pushing the envelope a bit. He was okay with it though. Mainly because despite his father dictates that his boys not fight, the truth was they did. Again, it was usually without their father present but that didn't mean that it didn't happen. And honestly? Adam was not too far past his teenage years not to understand how it felt to be all full of piss and vinegar and not able to act on it. Still, he had promised his father and his brothers. He wouldn't allow Jamie and River to really get into a fight whether they wanted it or not.

His nephews jumped out of the truck as it pulled up as close to the river as Adam dared. The old truck wasn't four-wheel drive and it had a propensity for getting stuck in muck. That meant there would be a ten-minute or so walk but that didn't bother any of the Winchesters. They each grabbed their poles and the boys managed to carry a cooler of soda between them without too much difficulty. There was the usual rough housing as Jamie and River jostled both themselves and the cooler of soda.

"You two cause those bottles to bust and I'll bust you." Adam said without heat.

Jamie rolled his eyes and River shook head, blond hair flopping against his forehead but they didn't seem to be overly concerned over Adam's threat. Adam looked hard at his nephews. They could be brothers Adam figured, one blonde and lanky, one sturdy and auburn haired but alike in their mannerisms and their expressions. It was as if the past two years together had made up for their thirteen apart. Then again, maybe they were predisposed to being who they were and what they were. Maybe it was a case of nature versus nurture. Adam didn't know. But truth be told, if Jamie and River had never met and Adam somehow saw them together in advertently, he would have known they were related.

Adam smiled. Watching Jamie and River was pretty much what he figured watching his brothers were like at that age. Sometimes it made him melancholy for the years he hadn't known his brothers. Hadn't known he'd _had_ brothers. But the slight tinge of anger at having been isolated from his family was tempered by the fact that it had been his mother's wish. She hadn't wanted Adam to be a Winchester. She hadn't wanted him to join in the family business. His father had respected her wishes until the family business showed up on the Milligan's front steps and slaughtered his mom. As usual, thinking of his mom brought a lump to his throat.

He missed her too.

Just as quickly though he turned his thoughts back to Jamie and River. If his mom hadn't died, he wouldn't have been a part of this family. He would never agree that the tradeoff was equal but he could appreciate that it happened and how lucky he was to have Winchester as his last name.

It took them all of ten minutes to set up "camp". Worms, fishing poles, cooler and a few logs were pulled up to the bank of the river. Hooks were baited, lines were cast and the three Winchesters settled themselves down for an afternoon of fishing.

Which lasted all of forty-five minutes.

"Hey Adam, is it okay if River and I hike over to the bridge? Maybe try fishing from there?" Jamie pointed to the narrow footbridge that spanned the river. It wasn't that far from their fishing spot and Adam had to admit, fooling around on bridges had been great fun when he was a kid.

"Sure, just stay within eyeshot okay? " It made Adam feel like a babysitter, his nephews were old enough to take care of themselves. But he had promised his dad and his brothers to watch out for the boys and he was planning on doing it no matter what. Adam felt a slight twinge at not being asked to accompany them, but he quickly dismissed it. They were kids after all and although he was the amazing Uncle Adam, he wasn't really a kid. Besides, letting Jamie and River hash out their differences while fishing was better than doing it at home. Having Adam along might just hinder the process.

No matter, Adam had an ice cold Coke and a relatively comfortable log to sit on. Let the kids play on the bridge.

He settled back against a tree and watched as his nephews grabbed their fishing poles and headed toward the bridge. There were times when they almost blended into the nearby foliage and other times they were skipping from rock to rock but otherwise it was easy to follow their progress along the sandy riverbank. It didn't take long until Adam could see they were settled on the bridge, lines cast and apparently enjoying the afternoon.

Adam turned his attention to his rod feeling the quick pull of a fish. Adam was comfortable with catch and release fishing, but he was just as happy catching dinner! This river had some big catfish, some great largemouth bass and sometimes rainbow trout. The catfish were pretty good eating and the bass made for fine fishing, they were game and tough putting a lot of fight every time one hit on the line but in terms of dinner? Adam preferred rainbow trout. It was about the finest eating fish around as far as Adam was concerned. He was tickled to see the flash of pink belly as the trout on his line struggled to get free.

Dinner it was!

So preoccupied with his catch he didn't notice the boys on the bridge…that is until he heard the shouts from Jamie. Adam turned to see Jamie and River fighting toe to toe on the bridge. There was a shove and suddenly Adam saw a the dark red hair of Jamie as the kid pin wheeled into the river.

It would have given Adam a heart attack. Well, it almost did. Except that Jamie was an excellent swimmer, the bridge wasn't too high and almost immediately he saw River's body arc gracefully over the bridge into the water. So despite whatever made River and Jamie fight, obviously River was planning on making sure his cousin was okay.

That is what Adam thought anyway. He saw Jamie's head bob up from the dark water and then River surfaced almost directly in front of his cousin. There was a brief moment in which Adam could only guess they were making sure each other was fine or at least he hoped that was the case, and then they started fighting _again!_

Adam placed the fishing pole on the ground, cursing the fact that his rainbow trout was going to be anywhere but on his dinner plate and headed upstream briskly. It wasn't far and he could hear his nephews fighting growing louder as he jogged up the riverbank.

"Motherfucker!" That was Jamie. HIS JAMIE. Although Adam allowed the boys to cuss, that particular expletive always caused his heart to shake just a bit and his ire to increase.

Then there was another flurry of fist as Jamie and River continued to pummel each other, while treading water. Apparently though, treading water and fighting was ineffective because both boys were heading to the shallow water.

Good, because Adam didn't want to go swimming completely. He did however decide that they were not planning on stop the fighting so he stomped into the water, boots and all and waded out to where Jamie and River were now wrestling in the shallower water.

Adam grabbed River on the right and Jamie on the left and pried them apart like two Pit bulls. They were growling like Pits too, still swinging at each other and ignoring their uncle. The boy's combined weight and counter weights almost caused Adam to go under. It was a close thing and the thought of almost taking an impromptu swim enraged him. He shook both boys hard enough to make their teeth rattle and that seemed to get their attention. They turned toward him as if suddenly realizing that he as there.

Both looked shocked at his presence.

Adam started back to the bank, dragging his hapless nephews behind him. Neither one protested the treatment, wisely deciding that they could either try to keep up with him or be pulled through the shallow water and muck at the bottom of the river.

Once on the bank he shook them again. "Go get a switch. One for each of you and it better be a good one or I'm gonna go out and find a fucking two by four."

Jamie and River looked at each other and then at their uncle. He had spanked them both in the past individually, but never together. Neither one had ever been switched by him.

"Well, what are you waiting for!" Adam pushed them toward the tree line and then settled himself on a tree stump and started untying his boots. He hated wet boots and these were not only wet but were filled with river water.

He dumped them out grimacing as a minnow flopped wetly on the sand and then wriggled itself back into the river.

He was going to kill them. He was going to kill them and then he was going to take them home and watch their respective fathers kill them. Gramps might even finish them off. And Adam didn't care. There wasn't one sympathetic nerve in his body.

_Got them off punishment! Took them fishing! Hung out with them! AND WHAT DID THEY DO! FISTFIGHT THEMSELVES OFF A FUCKING BRIDGE!"_

Both Jamie and River returned at the same time, each carrying a good switch and both contrite. There was no animosity toward each other now, just mutual worry.

"Jamie, you first. C'mere, drop your jeans and your boxers then get your ass over my lap."

"Uncle Adam. We are right out on the river, what if someone sees?"

"Well then I imagine you better hope they don't have a fucking camera."

Jamie shuffled to Adam, unbuttoning and unzipping as he came. It was easier said then done, both his jeans and his boxers were clinging wetly to his body and he had to shimmy them down. It wasn't an effortless dropping of drawers that was for sure.

Once he got within reach, Adam grabbed him, helped pull his jeans down the rest of the way and took the switch out of his hand in one smooth move. Six sharp swats with the green switch over Jamie's white ass. Each one caused a raised welt, a stripe brilliant against his pale ass and the bright sun on the beach.

Jamie howled. Adam approved.

Adam finished with Jamie and dumped him on the sand. Jamie was pretty quick to get up though, sniffling and pulling up his boxers and jeans with a groan.

"Uncle Adam, my jeans are wet and I can't get them up over my ass." Jamie complained.

"Sucks to be you."

Adam nodded to River who'd been watching the whole thing, eyes wide.

"Next?" But it wasn't an invitation.

River sidled over to Adam automatically trying to keep his ass out of Adam's range. It didn't matter of course, Adam grabbed River's switch and motioned for him to drop trou too. River did, having the same difficulty as his cousin. But River's wet ass and wet clothes didn't matter to Adam any more than Jamie's had. Adam pulled River down over his lap and nailed him hard with six sharp swats of the switch.

River yelled with the same enthusiasm as his cousin.

Then, to River's shock Adam tagged him twice more. Two stripes across the back of his thighs.

"Hey! Uncle Adam! Why eight instead of six!" That's what River said but it didn't actually sound like that. Luckily Adam was familiar with swatted boy speak and he understood perfectly.

"Because I watched you push your cousin over the fucking bridge, that's why. And truthfully, I should give you at least four more for that! You did, however, redeem yourself by diving after him. I know damn well you were worried. Of course that didn't stop you or Jamie from continuing the fight in the damn river!"

River sniffled but didn't argue with the logic. Besides, he was struggling to pull his pants up over his blazing ass.

"Now you two get your asses up to that bridge, pick up your fishing gear and be back at our camp in ten minutes. Then you are gonna grab everything at our camp and meet me back at the truck in ten more minutes. Just in case you guys are having a brain fart with regard to time, that means be at the fucking truck in twenty minutes. If you aren't I will wale on you both again."

Just to prove a point, he made sure he had both switches as he headed back to where he had been fishing earlier.

Adam looked woefully at his fishing rod sans trout.

He might just beat them again on because he wasn't having trout for dinner.

He left everything at the camp, the boys would find away to get it to the truck. He didn't care if they had to carry the cooler in their hands and the fishing rods in their teeth.

Adam schlepped back to the truck, feet squishing wetly in his boots and jeans sticking to his ass and thighs. It gave him some satisfaction to think that Jamie and River were feeling a lot worse than he was. He personally had never been switched wet, nor been made to pull up wet jeans over a wet, switched ass but Adam's personal experience with lickings made him realize it had to feel like crap.

That just made him smile.

They deserved it the little shits. They deserved that and more.

Adam made it to the truck; thankful it wasn't the Impala he'd be driving back in. Dean would probably kill Adam if his girl's interior was covered in river water. He'd kill the boys too but that wouldn't make Adam's death any less uncomfortable.

Adam waited then. Eighteen minutes later his miscreant nephews showed up cooler between them and carefully carrying their rods. They deposited them in the bed of the truck and then reluctantly climbed in next to Adam. River waited politely for Jamie to get in first, although Adam was pretty sure there was no actual decorum involved, more than River wanted to be as far away from Adam as possible.

Smart boy.

Adam started the truck up, put it in gear and headed home.

Jamie was the first one to speak and it wasn't until they were twenty minutes from home.

"Why'd you get so bent out of shape, Uncle Adam?"

Adam glared at Jamie, "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, sir. You said yourself that boys fight, that you and Dad and Uncle Sam beat the crap out of each other routinely. You said it wasn't that big a deal."

"It isn't a big deal to me. But it is a big deal to Gramps and I promised I'd make sure you guys are civil. I put my own ass on the line to get you two out of punishment to go fishing with me. Fishing! Then you had the balls to go right ahead and do what I promised you wouldn't do! So do you think because I'm good old Uncle Adam, I'm gonna let you get away with disobeying Dad like that? Not to mention, disobeying me?"

"No, I guess not, but dayum, Adam. You almost killed me!"

River nodded from his seat, "Yeah, plus I got the extra two smacks!"

"Yeah, but you deserved it for pushing me into the drink!" Jamie exclaimed.

Adam growled at Jamie, "And you deserved at least that for the fucking language."

"Fucking language! Listen to you." Jamie protested.

"Well, I didn't say MF did I. Please note I'm not saying it now. First of all, I love my mom and I miss her and thinking of saying that? So wrong. Not to mention, when I was a kid -I said it once anyway. I wasn't thinking and I was angry. Problem was I said it in front of Dean. Your father beat the living crap out of me. My big brother, Dean, spanked me. NOT EVEN DAD – DEAN!"

Jamie squeaked from the seat next to him.

"That's right Jamie, your father turned my fifteen year old bare ass over his twenty something lap and smacked the shit out of me. Told me if he ever heard me say anything like that about HIS MOM again he would beat me every night for a fucking month. Then he would tell Dad and Dad would do the same. If you don't believe me, how about when we get home you make sure you tell Dean exactly what you said out there in the river. Go ahead." Adam dared.

Jamie just swallowed, "Sorry."

River spoke from beside of Jamie, "I'm sorry too."

"Good." Adam said without remorse, "I'm not."

There was a good ten minutes before River spoke.

"So are you gonna?"

"What?" Adam asked crossly.

"Tell our Dads and Gramps."

"Dunno. Haven't figured it out yet."

"Is there anything we can do to convince you_ not_ to tell?" Jamie asked. Then suddenly arched a brow at Adam, "Dad never told Gramps about you saying mother…I mean, you saying MF right? So there's a precedent right?"

"Precedent? What are you Sam?"

"No, sir. I just…honestly Uncle Adam, I'm hurting something fierce. These wet jeans, my tanned ass, I don't think I can take another run in with someone's belt, a spoon or hell even a hand."

River moaned a bit from his seat then managed to offer a small, "Me too."

Adam looked over at them both. They _were_ miserable. They had to be miserable. Adam figured those wet jeans sticking to their switched asses had to feel horrible. The ride home alone even if they'd been dry would have been hell.

"Okay. Fine. We came back because you two were goofing off on the bridge and fell in the river. I was pissed because you could have gotten hurt but that was all that happened."

There was an audible sigh of relief from both River and Jamie.

"Thanks." Jamie said.

"Yes, sir." River jumped in, "Thank you."

"If I ever hear of this again and how I let you two off he hook I swear I will dump you both in the nearest body of water, get a few mores switches and light you both up like the fucking Fourth of July. Got. It?"

"Yes, sir." They both said together.

There was quiet for another few minutes then Jamie smiled, "Let us off the hook? Was that a fishing reference? It kind of seems like it was."

"Yeah it was. Which makes me want to swat you both some more. Thanks to you two, I don't have trout for dinner."

"Sorry Uncle Adam. "River said earnestly, "Can't make up for the lack of trout but Jamie and me can make some pretty good Enchiladas? How about we make that for dinner?"

Adam looked over at River, hair damp and still obviously uncomfortable. Jamie nodded at River's suggestion, "Yeah we do. River's been growing some killer Jalapenos in the garden and I'm pretty good with the beef. What do you say?"

Adam nodded. The youngest Winchesters were back to being friends again.

Idiots.

"Sure, sounds good."

And it did.

End


End file.
